chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lowri Elan Petrelli
Lowri Elan Petrelli is one of 3 main characters used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is 29 years old, and lives in New York City. She is one of the co-founders of The Organisation and runs their base in New York. She also originally conceived the idea of The Organisation. Her abilities are Human Manipulation, Wing Production and Induced Unnoticability. All 3 of her abilities are artificial, given to her using ability granting at her maternal grandfather's request when she was a small child. She is married to Peter Petrelli, and they have 6 children: Nathan, Amber, Hayley, Darrien, Tessa and Lucia. Appearance She is very tall, at 6 foot, and slim. She was originally very pale, but has tanned slightly since moving to America. She has long, dark brunette hair which curls slightly, and a slight side fringe on the right side of her face. Her eyes are a striking blue-violet colour. She has 2 faint scars on her shoulder blades, gained when she first manifested wing production, and it is from these that her wings emerge. She normally wears jeans and a backless top to help get out her wings. She has now stopped ageing due to use of her ability, and will forever appear to be in her mid-to-late twenties. Personality Lowri is very determined and stubborn. She is also passionate and often finds herself caring deeply for people and for causes. She has a natural optimistic outlook which was slightly soured by her condition and the way it affected her early life. Due to this, she has a habit of evading negative issues, attempting to distract herself instead or bury herself in work. She tends to follow her heart instead of her head, and can be spontaneous and reckless. Home Lowri lives with her family in a large house in a suburb of New York City. She has lived in the city since she first arrived there, aged 18. At first she lived with Peter in his apartment, but this was destroyed in a fight which broke out when Building 26 agents raided it. After that, they lived in a series of hidden locations until Building 26 had stopped, and then bought a new apartment together. They lived in this apartment for approximately a year, until they decided they needed a larger home for their family. Then they bought their current home. This house is large and spacious, with an extensive garden where her daughter Hayley likes to manipulate the plants. The house currently contains 4 stories. It was originally smaller, but as the family grew they manipulated reality to enlarge it. The house contains a kitchen, dining room, breakfast room, 4 reception rooms, 4 bedrooms, 2 nurseries, a few shower-rooms and a pool-house which has been recently added. Abilities She manifested Human Manipulation first, aged 17. This is her most developed ability, as she has spent a lot of time training it and realising its potential. All uses require skin contact. With this ability she can affect the body in many ways. She can also use the ability on herself, an unusual development on the power, but this healing is limited to her consciousness. She can use it to heal, to kill or knock unconscious, and to control emotions and moods. She can control actions, with difficulty, by manipulating muscles, and thoughts by manipulating the brain. She can paralyse a person and send them to sleep. She could previously also revive the recent dead, and alter genetics, but she lost these aspects when she was drained. She also usually evades controlling actions and thoughts, believing she shouldn't have the right to do so. She also evades killing when she can. The second one she manifested was Wing Production, aged 20. She manifested it during a fall. It enables her to produce golden-brown wings and fly with them, which then fold inside her scapula bones when not in use. The ability also makes her bones hollow, to contain these wings and to make her lighter during flight. She has 2 scars on her back where the wings first emerged. She mostly activates the ability by diving from a height. She could also activate it consciously but this is painful. Her wings are exceptionally strong, and she can carry 3 others with her when flying. The third one she manifested was Induced Unnoticability, a few months after Wing Production. This ability theoretically blocks knowledge of her existing from reaching the conscious part of anyone's mind, making her completely unnoticeable. However, since she was drained it has weakened. Now certain abilities, such as precognitive and mental ones, can notice her with an effort. She can extend the ability to hide up to 2 others, but cannot affect the world when it is in use. Family & Relationships * Birth mother - Andrea Shaun (deceased) *Biological father - Daniel Linderman (deceased) *Half sister - Pippy Gray *Half brother - Benjamin Linderman *Maternal grandfather - Caradog Shaun *Cousin/adoptive sister - Cadi Courtey *Cousin - Kay Westfield *Husband - Peter Petrelli *Sisters in law - Tracy Calwin, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Brothers in law - Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Gabriel Gray, Neo Petrelli *Mother in law - Angela Petrelli *Father in law - Arthur Petrelli (deceased) *Sons - Nathan Petrelli Snr, Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Darrien Petrelli *Daughters - Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli *Daughter in law - Dani Petrelli *Grandson - Alec Petrelli *Granddaughter - Dara Petrelli *Nephews - Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Noah Gray, Cody Calwin, Zachary Gray, Luke Accera-Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray, Claude Bennet, Josh Deveaux, Braedon Gray, Zander Calwin, George Petrelli *Nieces - Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Hannah Deveaux, Ashleigh Calwin, Zoe Gray, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli. *Great nephews - Jake Deveaux, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg *Great niece - Ella Meers *Cousin in law - Vallerie Brun History Lowri grew up in a small town in west Wales with her adoptive parents and older sister. During her childhood, she learned that she suffers from a genetic degenerative disease which would eventually kill her after 2 or 3 decades. Because of this, her paternal grandfather asked an associate of his to give her abilities when she was an infant, after Ability Prediction had shown that she'd manifest an ability which could somehow save her. She then manifested Human Manipulation aged 17, when she was on work experience in the local hospital and healed a man in the A&E. Afterwards, realising she was different, she left her home town to search for others like her. Her search eventually led her to America, where she immediately encountered Sylar. During his attack, she learned a way of using her ability to heal herself, which saved her life, and she began using it to heal away her illness. Shortly after the Building 26 operation was started, she was captured, and was one of those who escaped when the plane crashed. She met Peter Petrelli at the crash site and hid him from agents. They decided to hide together in future and began a relationship, marrying 2 months afterwards. She helped fight Building 26, often raiding the building and hiding others from the agents. It was on one of these raids that she discovered she was pregnant with Nathan, who manifested before birth and manipulate the air to shield her. Because of this pregnancy she did not take part in the raid which destroyed Building 26 finally, but she did help guide it remotely. Nathan was born a day after this. Shortly after the end of Building 26, Lowri and several others discovered to their dismay that the New Company in this world, despite claims of different intentions, was following in the footsteps of its predecessor, and still "bagging and tagging" individuals instead of truly helping them. Because of this she conceived the idea of founding a similar company which would stick to its purpose. They did this, naming it The Organisation. Lowri was given leadership and also responsibility over the main base, located in New York. During this time she manifested her other 2 abilities. The Organisation learned of a similar operation to Building 26, named B42 and located in Moscow, which was being run by Danko after he'd escaped the wreck of Building 26 and relocated there. Lowri gave herself the task of investigating and defeating this operation. An agent infiltrated the building and succeeded in technopathically placing a device which would destroy the weapon it was developing, but she was discovered before she could activate it and had to flee to save her own life. Returning to the base, this agent informed Lowri of what she'd done, and that another would have to enter the building to activate the device. Lowri chose to go herself and successfully activated it, disarming B42. However, she'd been betrayed and she was captured, giving herself up when she learned that Danko was holding her son hostage. She was imprisoned and injected with a chemical to negate most of her abilities, which would also catalogue them for future use against others. Unable to do anything else, she prevented this by stopping her own heart. She originally died, but this was changed when Daniella Millbrook time travelled back to save her and took her to be healed. A year after this, she learned the location of the body of her brother-in-law Nathan, and decided to revive him. Because he'd been dead for so long the effort caused her ability to short-circuit, effectively losing it. She regained it, but it was a weaker version which could not be used continually and had to be forced to work. Her illness returned, aggreviated by her stressful lifestyle, and she died from this the night before she and Peter were due to renew their vows. However, the grief caused Peter's ability to develop into empathic mimicry again, and he mimicked her human manipulation and used it to revive her and the twin daughters she was pregnant with. He also returned her ability to its original strength, so that she could continue to heal herself as she'd done previously. They were remarried that day, and 7 months later she gave birth to twin daughters Hayley and Amber. A few years after this, shortly after Gabriella Gray's apparent suicide, Lowri was killed attempting to catch a woman with Draining. This led to a cascade of deaths in the family: Pippy and her triplets dying in a car crash, Gabriel and Peter both committing suicide, Nathan dying on a mission and Dani choosing to die beside him. Eventually Amber manipulated reality to prevent her mother's death, forcing her aunt Pippy to time travel back to save Lowri. After this, Lowri became pregnant again. Pippy died once more, unable to be healed since her death was in truth caused by deanimation. However, the triplets were saved and this eventually led to Gabriella returning to save her mother. Lowri's son Darrien was born just 3 months into the pregnancy, after Zach sped it up. Darrien Commanded his sister Tessa into existence the next day. Roughly a year afterwards, she became pregnant again, this time with triplets. During the pregnancy, she was visited by her daughter Lucia from the future, who warned her that she would die soon and promised to find a way to save her. The warning wasn't enough, and Lowri was shot several times by an assassin who hated evolved humans. She attempted to heal herself and the children, but the attack had triggered the manifestation of her son's Death Aura, which killed her, her son and one daughter. The other daughter, Lucia, only survived due to her ability of Physical Immunity. However, Lucia's future self travelled back once more to save her, and merged the triplets together. The resulting daughter had an ability which protected her and therefore Death Aura was not triggered. On a mission in the next year, Lowri met a man who turned out to be her grandfather, now aged 30 after having revived using Phoenix Mimicry 20 years previously though he'd been assumed dead. He told her of her birth mother's true identity, and how this had been hidden after the woman's death. Lowri then travelled back in time to learn her father's identity, and discovered that he had been Daniel Linderman, making her and Pippy paternal half-sisters. Several years later, shortly after a mass escape from the Organisation, Peter's intuitive aptitude mysteriously activated. He soon lost control, and attacked and nearly killed Lowri before regaining control of himself and teleporting away. Over the next weeks, more and more similar attacks appeared, and she gave herself the task of finding and capturing her husband. However, when she did so, he deleted himself. He was only saved when his brother manifested heroism and was inspired to blackmail one of those responsible for his loss of control, forcing her to manipulate events so that Peter reappeared. Lowri was recently killed when she was ambushed by a man with curse infliction during a routine mission. Her son Nathan was also killed. They were later saved when Abbie Gray travelled into the future to ask her youngest daughter to use her reversal, enabling Noah Gray to revive them both. Strengths & Weaknesses Lowri's main strength is her abilities, and the control and experience she has with them. She has had these abilities for several years now, and also as an Organisation co-founder she spends a lot of time training with her abilities. She has also learned a little of how to cope without them, but prefers not to. Another strength of hers is how her early life has taught her well how to cope with negativity and pain, and the fact that growing up expecting to die young has given her an outlook which would make her willing to sacrifice herself. She also loves her friends and family dearly, and she can always rely on them. Her willingness to sacrifice herself, however, can also be a weakness. She tries to be heroic, and is often attempting to save others, which undoubtedly leads her and her family into danger. Another weakness is her habit of evading negative issues instead of facing them. Her Human Manipulation requires skin contact, and she cannot affect the world while using Induced Unnoticability. Her abilities have also weakened after being Drained. She blames herself for letting this happen, and she is still adapting to her new limitations. She also needs constant use of her Human Manipulation to keep her illness away, and therefore would be more weakened than most evolved humans during an eclipse or when her ability is negated. Etymology Lowri is a Welsh name which means "laurel", and this also has Greek and Latin roots which mean "crowned victorious". Her middle name, Elan, is derived from a Welsh river and valley, since it was a tradition within her maternal family to give their daughters such middle names. It can mean "drive or push", which could be a reference to how determined and stubborn she can be. The name can also mean "graceful" or "light". Her surname, Petrelli, means "rock". Her adoptive maiden name, Courtey, may mean "a courtier", and her birth maiden name, Shaun, is a Hebrew name which means "God is gracious". Her paternal maiden name, had she ever claimed it, would have been Linderman, which is a Germanic name meaning "dweller in the Lindens" or "dweller in the lime trees". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.